


After the Retreat

by Miah_Kat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, i just had to get this out b/c of chpt 465 feels, idk what this is I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-retreat thoughts from FT Chpt. 465:</p>
<p>"Damn it, Happy, take me back!"<br/>“I won’t!” Happy cried, anger in his trembling voice. “I won’t, I won’t!”<br/>“Happy—!”<br/>“We’re going back to the guild and you can’t stop me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what this is but I needed to write something after that last chapter; poor little Happy destroyed me.

“Damn it, Happy, take me back!”

He’d been _right there_ , Zeref had been right in front of him, and Happy was stealing the chance to be rid of the dark mage once and for all! Natsu knew Igneel’s magic could take Zeref down but if he didn’t do it now, he wouldn’t have another chance. He needed to protect everyone!

“I won’t!” Happy cried, anger in his trembling voice. “I won’t, I won’t!”

“Happy—!”

“We’re going back to the guild and you can’t stop me!” Natsu felt Happy jerk him as they increased speed, the battlefield—and Zeref—growing smaller by the second until, finally, there was no sign of the army or its deranged leader.

Natsu was silent, torn between fuming and guilt over Happy’s retreat, until a faint sizzling sound reached his ears over the whipping of the wind around them. Glancing up, he noticed Happy’s death grip on the back of his vest, his little paws blackened from the immense heat Natsu had been giving off in battle. How on Earthland was he still carrying Natsu with those injuries?

Guilt tore through him and he sighed, releasing his anger, before reaching up to gently tap Happy’s arm.

“Let’s land buddy.”

“No.” the Exceed said stubbornly, refusing to meet his partner’s eyes. Tears were still streaming from his eyes, the wind buffeting them away before they could trail down his cheeks.

“We won’t go back, not until we talk to the guild. C’mon, we can walk the rest of the way.” Natsu insisted, kicking his feet a little in a vain attempt at lowering their altitude. Happy sniffled above him, shifting his gaze to pin his friend with a suspicious look.

“You promise? You won’t go back without the guild?” he demanded, slowing down. Natsu gave him a small version of his typical grin and nodded. Happy studied him a moment longer, searching for any sign of dishonesty, and when he found none he began a slow descent.

They landed in an empty street of Magnolia only blocks from the Guild. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Natsu reached up and took Happy into his arms as the Exceed’s wings disappeared. Holding him in the crook of one arm, he gently ran a finger over one of Happy’s paws.

“I’m so sorry buddy.” He made it a point—prided himself, even—on never having his flames legitimately harm his friends. “Does it—We’ll get Wendy to fix you up.”

Happy looked at his charred paws as if noticing the damage for the first time. Then, without missing a beat, he looked up at Natsu and murmured, “It doesn’t hurt. You’re still here.”

A choked half-laugh worked its way out of Natsu’s throat and he pulled his friend into a hug. Happy nuzzled his tearstained face into Natsu’s neck, his ear brushing the wound on Natsu’s cheek, making the Dragonslayer hiss.

“I guess we both need to see Wendy.” Natsu said, a faint grin tugging his lips upward. Happy mirrored it briefly before his ears and tail drooped and he averted his gaze.

“I’m sorry for making you retreat,” he said. “But I couldn’t go back to the guild without you. Y-You…Natsu—”

“Don’t worry about it buddy,” Natsu said, starting on his way towards the guild. He held Happy tighter to his chest. “Like you said: I’m still here.”

Who knew for how much longer, he thought to himself. Zeref still had to be defeated and if killing him was the only way, well…at least he knew that Happy wouldn’t be alone. He’d have the guild and Lucy to look after him. He just hoped his friend would forgive him in time; there was no way Natsu was going to let the dark mage go through with his plan.

He was going to protect everyone.


End file.
